Just A Videogame?
by NinjaKana
Summary: Roxas does something out of the ordinary at school and it worried his best friend Axel. He wants to know whats up. Is the whole mess really just over a stupid videogame? One sided- AKUROKU it seems. Possibly a one-shot. Please review. unknown genre? D:
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I haven't added a story in forever. Sadly to say I doubt my old ones will get updated. I kinda want to get rid of them, but My friend Rouge has convinced me not to~ I dunno, maybe I'll re-read em and re-vamp.**

**Anyway, I'm back with a lovely fic that blasts my old ones out of the water in my opinion. Words are at least 1k more (still a pathetically low amount IMO ) and I like to think my writing has improved at least a little. **

**Kingdom Hearts~ My new obsession. God, how badly I wish I owned it. Wish meaning I don't. **

**Just a little fact. This started based of a mini-beakdown I had for absolutely no reason at school XD I just really wanted to play kingdom hearts- combined with being over tired and stressed over school- wabam! XD It was way different, but sparked a really nice fic.**

**Please review after reading and let me know if this should be continued. At this point its a oneshot... But as I wrote I could see Lemon developing and by god I want to write! . But it would take a ton more than just this to get to that.  
**

* * *

"Come one Roxas… You gotta get your ass out of that room some time…" I heard the knocking begin again, followed by a heavy sigh. "Roxas, come on… It wasn't that bad!"

"It was…" I answered half-heartedly through the door.

"You sound like a drama queen. Everyone has shit that makes 'em do that kind of crap once in a while…" The door handle jiggled. Still locked, just like the eight other times the idiot tried. I heard him muttering, "Fuckin' door…" He spoke louder, meaning for me to hear. "Come on Roxas! Open you're door."

Kingdom Hearts! Hearing him be worried like that… It felt good to know people cared, but the way he… It was like he _moaned_ my name!

"Ax, just… Leave me alone okay?" I replied. I was a stubborn little prick sometimes. How much I hated myself just then for saying it.

"…For the fifth time this hour- That won't get me to leave, got it memorized?" I let out a breath. That damned phrase again. He said it to me in class to when I was trying to sink through the floor behind my textbook.

How he even ended up in my year's math class I'll never know. Hell I'm a year behind! Damn whatever happened! I can't even remember why I missed so much! The other classes were easy to just go along, but math had so many 'fundamentals' you were fucked without…

"You didn't die on me in there did you? Seriously I never figured you would die of embarrassment." I was starting to get annoyed at his damned cocky voice.

"No… I'm very much alive." I rolled my eyes as I answered.

"Good, I want to keep you that way." I heard him shuffle. I think he moved to sit against my door. "But really. This is ridiculous. A little breakdown like that-"

"Over a fucking game." I interrupted him, my voice being the loudest it has been since after second period today. "A fucking video game Axel. One you introduced me to none the less."

"Rox… It just looked like you slipped to anyone passing by. Really it wasn't that ba-" I cut him off again.

"Yeah, right! It was like withdrawal! I thought that only happened with drugs, self mutilation and bad relationships." It frustrated me, but it was silly how I compared a longing for something to the symptoms of withdrawal. I felt stupid for doing that and would probably get a lecture from someone or other for it. It still made me laugh a little. I stifled it though.

"Okay, I know you're giggling in there you strange little boy…"

"I'm not little." My pouting was evident in my tone of voice.

"Everyone is little to me." Of course they are. You're insanely tall!

"Got it memorized?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Okay, now you've stopped being a drama queen and moved on to prick." He definitely sounded annoyed. "I can just leave you know?"I paused the game I was playing. The reason for my despair. Really dumb thing too. Some hybrid between a good game company and some T.V. station broadcaster or something. I don't know, I just got addicted to the story line, easy strategies and easy button mashing. Not to mention the characters. I remembered a few of them from when I was a kid, but their interactions and everything are amazing…

Wait… I heard Axel shuffle again. Dammit, was he really leaving? I stood, kicking my bag out of the way.

"Axel? You still there?" I asked, feeling bad now for being such an ass.

"Yeah. I thought you either fell asleep, got stuck in that game again or started listening to your iPod." The door handle jiggled again. "Seriously, let me in…"

I walked over to the door and opened it a crack. He pushed on it to open it more, but I was leaning on it so all he managed was making the door hit me. The result of that was a soft thud and me glaring around the door at him.

"Oh. My. God." He rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously that worked up about this?" He sighed and tried to get me to open the door some more. I refused.

"Maybe…" I shifted so I could see better. Then I moved back realizing I could also be seen better. I don't know why, but my face felt hot.

"Why? Roxas, this isn't like you at all dude…" I saw his mouth twist down. "You feeling sick or something?"

I didn't answer.

"Oh god, are you into drugs or something and saying it was the video game?" He actually looked panicked.

"What the hell?" I was really surprised he jumped to that. "Since when has it been possible that I'd do drugs?" "I dunno…" He replied dumbly. The dope. He looked up and tapped his chin. God, his neck was flawless. It was kind of cool. "You being bullied?"

"Ha, yeah right. I can kick ass if need be. I know some tricks. If it came to it, I know how to use a house key to gouge out an eye." I stated smugly.

"Little creepy there Roxas…" Axel just quirked an eyebrow at me. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again. "Look can I just come in? This is weird standing in the hall… Either someone is going to think I'm insane or you are."

"I know I'm sane. I don't know about you though." I laughed a little.

"There's the Roxas we all know!" He beamed at me. "Now come on, let your old pal Axel in?"

For some reason I really wanted to slam the door in his face right then. I didn't. I just frowned a bit and opened the door. He walked in smiling more. His arm brushed me when I didn't move fully out of the way.

"What's with the sour-puss expression?" He asked, flopping onto my bed.

I slammed my door closed and grabbed my desk chair. "Nothing."

"Come on. I know you. You don't get attached to crap like that. Even if it is one of the coolest game in the worlds."

"Worlds?" I asked, scooping up the controller and un-pausing. I sat on the chair backwards, elbows resting on the back and legs on either side.

"Yeah… there has gotta be more than just here. I mean there are… like Eight or Nine other planets- depending on whether you think Pluto is a planet or not, and that's just in this solar system.. Like, multiple planets can exist, why not multiple worlds? Hell maybe those other planets are worlds to something." He reclined, leaning on my pillows. Him on my bed… nice sight. "But seriously, you don't get that attached. What else is eating you?"

I shrugged and saved. I got up and flicked off the game station. My old beat up little lucky find. I didn't even find it. One of my friend's friends found it abandoned. Neither of them needed it or were sure if it would even work, so I got it. I smiled at that, best random piece of 'junk' I ever got.

"I don't know. Maybe it wasn't the game that made me like that." Maybe it was the prick who got me hooked? Maybe it was the obsession to drag out game play and play every time I couldn't hang out with said prick? Maybe it was the only thing that vaguely interested me when he wasn't around?

I sighed, taking a hand through my hair and over my face. I had come to terms with having sexual attractions to another male a while ago. Maybe a year or so. Same guy too. But honestly, he was thick. The asshole, I could never get him off my mind. It was annoying. What made it worse was that he seemed as straight as they came. I found so many magazines in his room with naked girls, saw him hit on so many girls at lunch and weekends and trips to the downtown area. I sunk back into my chair.

"You alright?" Damn him… Didn't he understand that he was why I did that? Made a complete ass of myself at school? Falling on my knees ready to cry, gasping and feeling all twitchy and tingly in the hall. It was all because I missed hanging out with you. Stupid other kid… Demyx. Asshole. Why did he have to be stupider than you in whatever subject and get you to tutor? "Roxas?" I had nothing against Dem, hell we were friends too. But really. Them being older than me by enough to make it so they did stuff that I was to young for together. Oh god. What if Axel wasn't so straight and they were together?

I heard my bed creak and then felt a hand close around my arm tightly. Not tight enough to hurt, but enough to get my attention. I looked up

"Roxas? You okay?" He looked at me with worry. I felt shittier. "Rox? Come on. You never do this."

"Do what?" My voice came out sort of cracked. That's when I realized I had been crying. Fuck it all. I never fucking cried. Stupid Axel.

"You never just clam up and cry. What the hell?" His eyes were kind of pleading. "Roxas, seriously open up… This really hurts me too."

Did he just say it hurt him too? Bull. It couldn't hurt as much as it did me. I fucking like you, beyond all reason. But to you, I'm just a friend.

"How bad?" My voice still cracked but the venom I meant was still there, barely but it was there.

"What the hell, Roxas?" He definitely sounded annoyed. "Really…?" That just sounded… broken?

"Stop crying okay? Weird kid…" I felt his sleeve rubbing my face, erasing the trail left by salty tears. His voice sounded weird. "Really, I just wanna know why you're so sad. Its making me want to cry."

I cracked at that. I couldn't play stubborn anymore and turned. His eyes were watering and one or two tears had definitely spilled over when I wasn't looking. I felt like I could die. I made him cry.

Wait. He was crying over me?

"You're crying too…" I said and pushed his hand away. I pulled my own sleeve down and rubbed at my face. He just chuckled and I nearly shuddered. It sounded amazing. I loved it. He always chuckled deeply- it was like _I_ could feel it in _my_ chest.

"Apparently so…" He smiled, "Come on. Wanna tell me? Or we can go get ice cream." He clapped a hand on my back and stood up. It seemed he could tell I felt relieved.

Maybe that big dopey grin I was wearing helped alert him. Fuck. I'm obvious.

"Lets go for ice cream. I can tell you then I guess." I stood, pushing the chair aside. It snagged on some sweaters and I just left it.

He walked out my door, "I'll catch you downstairs then. Don't take too long." He held his hand up in a half wave he always used.

"I just have to get my wallet…" I said to which he replied telling me that it could take hours in my room. I looked around and agreed. He just turned on the stairs looking back.

"Ah, just pay me back later. Come on lets go." I dropped the handful of clothes and books I had lifted up and walked out to catch up. Using the remote I clicked the television off before shutting my door and going down the stairs. Axel was already at the door.

He was putting on his shoes. I shook my head at him. He had decided to deco his own shoes. Too bad he draws like shit. At least he managed to find a red that went with most of his other clothes. And hair.

"Have I mentioned your shoes look like you jumped in a puddle of ketchup?"

"Yes you have Roxas." He rolled his eyes, shoving his black sleeves back up to his elbows.

"Yeah… You suck at drawing. And painting." I pointed out, shaking out my black t-shirt. I preferred solid colors. Where as Axel was either wearing a clusterfuck of random shades or some fiery color or at least two different colors- shown today by his red/black sweatshirt and jeans.

"Eh, I'm better at video games. I could kick your ass three ways from Sunday in any game. Hell I beat the one you're playing forty five hours earlier than you have gone so far." He opened the door and strode out into the sun.

I smirked and followed. Today seemed a hell of a lot better now. I got him all to myself for a good couple of hours. Selfish? Hell yes, but do I care? Not really. I'm happy, he's happy. Its all good.

I wish I could get the nerve to tell him though. For now it just looked like I'd lie away. I don't care. If he can smile and be happy that works for now, I still have that game.

* * *

**Thanks for reading ^^ 3 Lots of love if you have read it.**

**Please please please review and let me know what you thought. Did I butcher them? Did I make you squeal? Do you want more? Thanks in advance to those who do review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt like adding a chapter! I don't know how good it is. I feel like it jumped a bit, but I really wanted to get it done before I forgot what I was doing. I think I'll end it there. I don't think I could do this multi-chapter now. Again, I'll leave it open. I really want to write more. I need to put my imagination into gear, don't I? And I still have to move some stories around on my profile! Oh well, please read and enjoy. Badly hinted boy love and I don't own shit. ;) Have fun.**

**OH ALSO- I made a reference to a KH boss in there (none of the nobodies) Find it, be the first and you can get a story. Yeah, I will write you a story. Maximum 2 chapters unless I really get good ideas. Also sorry for spelling mistakes (if I missed any)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"What in the fuck is sea-salt doing in ice cream?!?" Axel shouted looking at the poster plastered on the window of the ice cream shop. It was a huge blue, yellow and orange monstrosity signalling the new flavors arriving at the shop. The one Axel noticed happened to be dead center. I don't know why, but it surprised me that he would overlook the other four new flavours. I mean, really there was one called 'Flaming Inferno'! He ignores that cinnamon beast and freaks out over some other thing that is not so relevant to his interests? And he claims he is a pyromaniac on myspace. Okay, maybe not. Though it isn't normal for someone his age to have so many damn lighters.

Wait… Where the fuck did he go?

"Damnit Axel!" There he is. Looking at shiny lighters. Like I said, an idiot. "Do you have some issue with your attention and memory span?" Seriously? He goes from ranting to drooling in two seconds flat. And not over me. Which sucks.

Anyway, I somehow grabbed his attention away from little bits of metal filled with kerosene or whatever. Now he looks like a kicked puppy.

"Roxas, geez… I thought you were past all the moody, broody junk." I glared. That dumb ass bastard. Screw him and his pretty face. I was just about to stomp off and now he grabs my arm. Lovely. "Anyway! On to get that ice cream I promised- right?"

"Yeah, sure…" I rolled my eyes. He probably didn't even remember that I'm upset. Oh well, guys are supposed to be like that right? He's not a bastard, I'm just weird- or something like that.

Axel opens the door, I slip past him. Not even taking a glance at the line-up he starts to walk straight for the counter.

"Dumbass…" I grab his arm and point to the line of several small children and annoyed parents. "There is a line up you know." I rolled my eyes.

"Roxas, Roxas. Language. You never curse this much. That's what, about thirty times in one day since math?" Oh, you jerk. You seriously have no idea how much you get under my skin? You have no idea how badly I want to be mad at you.

Axel flashes me one of his flawless smiles, and I realize that is impossible. I sigh and look away. Oh, look that flower bush outside is so interesting. Oh and that spider in the corner of the window. Oh and that dirty napkin on the table.

All of a sudden I feel a warm hand grab mine and pull. He grabbed my hand. Damn him, it was just because the line was moving.

"What are you gonna get? If you want a sundae, I might not have enough… so uhh pick now." He fumbled with his wallet in his free hand, forgetting he didn't need to hold my hand. It was silly of him, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"I dunno, I don't like sundaes here… too much. Why don't you decide first?" I shrug, ignoring the familiar face I can see behind the counter.

"Nah, you need the ice cream more than I do, so your choice. I'll just take whatever I can afford after." He grinned, tugging me forward again. Just one more customer ahead of us.

"Its your money though… Its not really fair."

"You can pay me back later, I don't care."

"Hey, welcome to Trickmaster. Yes, we can flip your ice cream upside down like in commercials. What would you like today?" The bored boy flipped a page in his book.

"Hey Zexion…" I wave as he looks up

"Oh, hi Roxas, uhh Axel?" Axel nods, letting Zexion relax a bit. No idea why, but I think Zexion thinks Axel is going to kill him or something sometimes.

"Since when have you been working here?"

"Since my parents haven't approved of some of my reading list. They won't give me money for anything." I have no idea what he is reading and I don't think I want to know. Obviously, I look like an idiot. Zexion noticed, I can tell. And Axel is starting to talk.

"Uhh… We're just grabbing some snacks and junk. What's good?" Ah, he poked me… bastard.

"I'm picking the sea-salt ice cream. Looks… interesting." I give a half-hearted smile. I feel like such an idiot. Meeting a friend who is a tutor, with Axel with me. I must look like a pathetic person. That or I still feel like an idiot from earlier. Or a combination. I'm putting twenty on that third choice.

"Ew, seriously? Salt does NOT belong in ice cream!" Axel pulls a face and Zexion just shakes his head.

"They put salt in ice cream… All types. it's a stabilizer and can make it taste smoother and creamier." Zexion talks like he's reading a forced apology sometimes. You know, that nearly robotic flat tone. Axel just shrugs.

"I guess two of those then."

"Four dollars and eighty nine cents." Zexion holds out his hand for the money. Not really all that cheap, but its new. That kinda makes sense I guess.

Axel hands over the money and Zexion is forced to leave the book he has at the counter to go dig in the freezer. Either its really popular or they haven't even opened a box yet, cause he looks a bit confused. Whatever. Axel is being Axel and looking at shiny things… its ok, he looks nice doing it. Maybe he's thinking some profound thought.

"I just saw him grab another employee. Must be having trouble…" Okay, sensible observations. At least something is going through his head. I'd be pissed if I liked a complete idiot. "Wonder if he's reading porn… OW!"

"Shut up. Jeez, you're a perv." I look the other way. Coming here with him was stupid. I should just go home and play some more. Only positive things come to me then.

"Here." Zexion thrusts his hands out. "They were at the back. And nobody had the decency to open it. I work with idiots." He shakes his head and we take our snacks and leave.

Axel and I ended up walking to the park instead of sitting inside. Sure it's a little chilly, but its fine. I nearly walk by as Axel grabs a bench. I sit down beside him and we both look at the ice cream with weird faces.

"You first." He jabs me with his elbow.

"Fine." I shrug and take a bite. Its weird. I blink a few times, really not expecting the taste. "Woah… that's actually not bad."

Axel takes his experimental bit too, and has pretty much the same reaction. So we just keep eating the ice cream and sitting in silence.

"So…?" He says, looking in my direction. I didn't even need to have that prompt to know what he was wondering.

"Why did you cry at my house?" I ask, not really feeling ready to explain what I've been feeling or why I did that today.

"Huh? Not allowed to avoid the question." He frowns, but answers anyway. "I dunno. You've just been different lately. Edgy and jumpy. Kinda off in your own world often too, Just worried, and when you started crying I thought something really bad was going on." I stare at the stick protruding from my sea-salt ice cream.

"I thought maybe you got bad news or something. I mean, you were gone for two days cause of your mom or brother or something. Nobody knew for sure, so I had no idea. I thought maybe someone was… or that you got in a fight with that kid Seifer again or something."

"My brother was moving, and I learned to stay away from Seifer when he broke my wrist and have me that black eye." I shrugged, "I guess I'm just annoyed." I'm not ready to tell him. I can't. I don't wanna freak out my best friend.

"At who?""Demyx. He just really gets to me sometimes. Its ok. I'm sure we'll be cool soon. Its not really his fault at all." I shrug. I really hope he doesn't go talking about it to Dem. I don't want to have him asking too.

"Why? If its because he's too nice I told him that already." Axel takes a huge bit of his ice cream and shivers with the combined chill of the air and the ice. "He's a good guy. Real nice." I nod.

"Yeah… Its cool. I just feel like he's stealing my best friend sometimes…" Oh shit. I swear that slipped out.

"Ah. No worries, we could all hang out maybe… More often you know? We don't have to see all those R rated movies or go to cubs. Its not too long off for you. We can wait.""Nah, don't deprive yourselves for me. Just have fun." I smiled at him. I can't make Axel do any of that for me. I already stole his time. "I'm gonna go home now. You should go too."

I stand up and start walking home, and all of a sudden, I'm stuck.

"Alright. No more being so moody though," Axel rests his chin on my head and tightens his arms around me, "Its no fun." Then he lets go. It felt good.

"Alright, see ya." He waves and heads off. I felt a lot lighter and happier. He always hugs almost anyone when they're sad. But that's because he's good at it. I know why. I'll still miss him when they go hang out together, but that's okay. I still have a game to beat.


End file.
